Love Hina: Tsui ni
by Satoru Narusegawa
Summary: It is basicly about Shinobu's one love and what happens when she sees him; what goes through her mind and the minds around her. At first she is worried that he might not feel the same. Does he love or does he despise her.Tsui ni means In the End.
1. The new arrival

Love Hina: Tsui ni  
  
Satoru Narusegawa

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, all rights are reserved to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan of the show, but I do own the character that I made Shinobu's love, but you'll have to wait to see what character I added to the cast.

Shinobu and Naru left the Hinata to go grocery shopping to replace all the food that Su had eaten. It had been a normal routine for Naru and during the summer, it seemed to be all that she did. Shinobu tagged along because she enjoyed being able to talk to Naru alone without all the noises of the other residents.  
"Naru, school starts soon, and I need some advice," Shinobu said tilting her head down in embarrassment.  
"Advice about what?" Naru asked grabbing a bag of chips off the top of the shelf, Shinobu looked up at Naru.  
"I like someone who was in my class last year, how should act around him?" Shinobu asked, "I get nervous around him."  
"Start with simple conversation," Naru replied, "get to know him and tell him about yourself." Naru dropped the bag into the cart, "when you think its time invite him for lunch or dinner, I'll help you win him over."  
"Thank you," Shinobu said with a large amount of gratitude, "you've helped me a lot."  
  
A black car pulled up to the Hinata Apartments, a young boy with midnight blue, shoulder length hair stepped out. He grabbed two bags and walked to the doors, he knocked twice with no answer. He turned the door handle, to his surprise it was left unlocked. He slowly opened the door, but it creaked just loud enough to attract Motoko's attention.  
Motoko and Su turned to see him at the doorway and Motoko drew her sword. She stood up ready to fight the intruder as he got close and Su was just edging for a fight. Su got all her toys out of storage, including the toy tanks she used on Keitaro when he first arrived. The boy stood his ground and grabbed his black bag, which was next to the red one.  
He pulled from his bag a six and a half foot bo staff, he grinned to Motoko. "It has been awhile since I fought such odds 2 to1, odds in opponents favor," he said with yet another grin. He pulled the staff, which was held with his left hand to his center. He stood calmly waiting for Motoko to begin the fight he tightly clenched the staff. He took a calm, cool breath before he pointed one of the tapered tips at Motoko.  
Motoko ran towards the blue haired boy with the tip of her sword pointed at him. He impaled the staff into her stomach and watched the blood trail flow from her lips. Motoko fell to her knees slowly spitting up blood and weakened by the pain. He turned his head to see Su waiting for him; he looked to the floor to see little drops of blood trailed to Motoko lying motionless. The tip of his parted hair was drenched with blood, he pushed his hair out of the way with his hand to see an inch long cut across the top of his neck.  
He saw the toy tanks in Su's direction; he walked slowly towards the tanks. He raised his staff with one end pointing down and the other up; he shoved the end into the nearest tank open tank. The sound of the exploding tank seemed to calm him, after about 10 minutes every tank was in ruins. He walked closer to her still clenching his darkened staff, still wanting a fight, with one blow to the back Su's head he had knocked her out cold.  
"Who are you?" Motoko asked lying on the floor behind him grasping her sword and leaving a trail of blood behind her.  
"Well, we'll find out soon won't we," he said, holding his staff at his right side leaving his mid section wide open for an attack.  
"Why are you doing this?" Motoko asked trying to stand up to fight, she fell to her knees in failure. She gathered all of her strength and eventually stood up, he watched her movement carefully.  
If I remember this correct you attacked me," he said "and I defended myself, and so you are the one at fault." Motoko ran forward with sword in hand and protecting her now tender mid section. He dropped down and swept with his staff, while she was on the ground he kicked the sword from her hands. He stepped behind awaiting her to sit up, she sat up and he knew he'd have to react fast.  
He drew his arm back and threw all the power he had into this one final blow. When the staff made contact with the back of Motoko's head, Shinobu and Naru had just walked through the doorway. "MOTOKO!!" Shinobu screamed as she saw Motoko fall to the ground. He walked to Naru calmly, he knew that he was victorious and it was a great feeling to have defeated an enemy.  
"How could do this?" Naru asked disappointed at him. "She was my friend, and now beat her half to death. Why?"  
"SU!!" Shinobu screamed running to Su unconscious body on the floor, she stepped over the pieces on the floor.  
"Another!" Naru said, "Why??"  
"I was sent her by Mom, She's sick of dealing with me," he said, "I rang the doorbell, knocked on the door and no answer."  
"So you came in," Naru said.  
Then they attacked me," he said, "so I fought back." Motoko woke up and grabbed her sword; she stood to her feet and turned to Naru.  
"Naru he is the enemy!!" Motoko said waiting to continue the fight, " we have to defeat him."  
"Motoko, this is my younger brother," Naru said, "when he came he was looking for me."  
"So this was all pointless!" Motoko said ticked off.  
"Well yeah it was," Naru said, "Shinobu, come in here."  
What do you want, Naru sempai?" Shinobu asked, she was eager to continue helping out Su until she woke up.  
"This is." Naru said before she was interrupted.  
"I already know who he is," Shinobu said, "he was in my class, I just didn't know that he was your brother."  
"Hello, anyone here," a voice came from the doorway.  
"I better talk to Keitaro before he sees this," Naru said running off to the entrance to meet up with Keitaro.  
"Motoko, truce, no more fighting?" he asked not expecting anything.  
"Sure," Motoko said still a little weak, "truce for now."  
"You're Shinobu, right" he said.  
"Yes," she said very nervous, so nervous that she began to blush bright red.

Author note: I'm sorry if this is sorta sloppy, this is my first post and I need to upgrade my computer soon. So if it takes awile for me to post you'll know why.


	2. Fate of Naru's brother

Love Hina: Tsui ni

Satoru Narusegawa 

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, all rights reserved to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan of the show, but I do own the character that I made Shinobu's love, but you'll have to wait to see what character I added to the cast.

"So what is your name anyways?" Mitsune asked from behind him and Motoko walked off somewhere.

"Satoru," he answered with great unease as he looked towards Shinobu, he didn't do anything, just looked. Naru walked towards her younger brother, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, she noticed the tip of his hair soaked in blood, "is this your blood."

"I don't know," Satoru answered, he watched his sister pull back his hair to reveal an inch long cut under his ear.

"You got cut," she said, "Lets get it covered up." Satoru followed his sister into her room; she opened her closet and pulled out a box of gauze. She pulled one out of the box and placed it under his ear, "hold this." She ripped off two strips of medical tape and placed them on the gauze. "Now come," Naru said dragging her brother along, "you have people to meet."

"What do you mean?" Satoru asked, he looked to see two people he didn't see before.

"I'd like to introduce Keitaro and Haruka," Naru said. "Keitaro is the manger and Haruka runs the tea house, this is Satoru."

"Hi," Keitaro said abruptly, "What brings you to the Hinata?" Satoru walked away from Keitaro and Haruka, grabbed his bags and waited to be told where he could put them.

"Put your bags in my room until this gets straitened out," Naru said, he began to walk up the stairs to his sister's room.

"So Keitaro, will you let him stay?" Naru asked, Keitaro knew he should be careful with what he decides, it may come back to haunt him.

"I don't know," Keitaro said, "we will have meeting to decide, all residents involved."

Hours later, Naru found something constructive for her brother to do while they decide his fate. He was watching TV on Naru's comfortable bed when they convened; Haruka was chosen to be the mediator.

"Who doesn't mind if he stays in the Hinata raise your hand," Keitaro yelled out. Everyone except Naru raised their hand for not caring what is decided. Everyone knew that Naru would raise her for him to stay. It was decided that he would stay in the Hinata, the problem was where.

"Now where should he stay?" Keitaro asked, everyone had their own ideas of where. When Naru's room came up everyone said it was to small but they didn't rule it out. So it was decided that he would have his own room, but where was still the question of where. It had to be somewhere away from Keitaro, so Keitaro doesn't rub off on Satoru.

"How about next to me," Naru suggested, "or next to Shinobu."

"What?!" Shinbou replied to Naru's suggestion, Keitaro looked at the ceiling. Then brought his head down and looked at the floor, Naru kicked him for not paying attention.

"If it happened to go somewhere they would be a cute couple," Naru said. "He just can't live next to that pervert." Keitaro eyes began to go astray once again and yet again he gets kicked for not paying attention. Shinobu ran off after Naru pretty much said that she want s Shinobu and Satoru to be together.

"I don't think Shinobu liked your idea of her and him," Su blurted out abruptly, Naru ran after Shinobu as she climbed the stairs. Shinobu entered Naru's and sat down next to Satoru, Naru stopped at the doorway and turned back.

"What are you watching?" Shinobu asked the thought still running through her head as Naru reached the bottom of the steps. Satoru quickly answered Shinobu's question, Shinobu was still confused from earlier that day.

"What brought you up stairs?" Satoru asked, Shinobu looked him in the eyes, noticing that he has midnight blue eyes.

"They're deciding where you are going," Shinobu said, "it just got completely boring and Naru would like to see us together."

"You just want to be friends," Satoru said.

"I'm not sure what I want to do," she replied.

"I'm not sure what I want to do either," Satoru said. They continued to watch TV while everyone downstairs decided his fate.

"You're back," Motoko said, Naru sat back down.

"She went into my room now she is spending time with him, they are watching TV and talking," Naru said, "we still have work to do."

"I say he takes the room next to you for now," Keitaro said. Naru darted up the stairs and went into her room.

"Satoru, you're staying in the room next door," Naru said, "but remember my door is open if you need me." Satoru grabbed his stuff and went into the other room; he laid on his brand new bed. Shinobu went down to prepare dinner for everyone.

"Everyone, dinner's ready," Shinobu yelled, Su was the first one to come, which wasn't a surprise to anyone. Satoru was the last to come to the table and Keitaro was just happy that Naru let him eat at the table again.

"This looks great," Naru said, "you've out done yourself once again. "Oh, I forgot you haven't eaten Shinobu's cooking before, trust me you'll like it."

Let's dig in," everyone except Shinobu and Satoru yelled out. Shinobu ate slower than usual, but no one seemed to notice and Satoru wasn't as hungry as much as he thought.

"Are sick?" Naru asked worried, he shook his head no, Shinobu offered to save some for him later, he took his plate and put it in the fridge for later.

"I'll see you all in the morning," Satoru said, "I'm going to bed and I most likely be more hungry tomorrow morning.

"Okay, goodnight," Naru replied, "get a lot of rest for tomorrow, we have things that have to get done."

Author note: His name is revealed but is he the love from Shinobu's school, Naru thinks so and is some thing happening between them. Will he be in her class this time or will she not see him at school again. All will be revealed in the next chapters, along with his connection to Motoko, next chapter School Orientation. I know the chapters won't indent the computer won't let me indent on this web site even though the orginal I typed was indented.


	3. School Orientation

Love Hina: Tsui Ni

Satoru Narusegawa 

"Wake up," Naru said trying to wake her brother, Shinobu walked in to the room. Naru was about to leave the room when Shinobu grabbed her arm, "What?"

"Try turning on the lights?" Shinobu asked, Naru walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, he woke immediately, "It always worked on me."

"Thank you, Shinobu," Naru said as Shinobu exited, "Now hurry or you'll be late." Naru walked outside her brother's room and stood next to the numbers on the wall, 305 was his room number. He got dressed quickly and came outside of his room to see Shinobu and Naru waiting.

"Lets go," Shinobu said happily, her goal was to find out if Satoru was her crush from school. She wanted to know if her crush felt the same for her and wanted her to, she had to know. She still had plans to invite him to dinner to get Naru's help even if he turns out to be Naru's brother. Just being around him made heart race, she never felt that way before. "Is it love or am I just nervous?" She asked herself in a need of an answer, she didn't know what to do.

Shinobu, Naru and Satoru began their walk towards the school, Shinobu was still uneasy. They arrived at the school, Naru walked in with Satoru, Shinobu went off on her own. Shinobu was on the hunt to find her big crush, after hours of searching she gave up. She decided to find her classes and meet up with Naru and Satoru.

After a half of an hour of walking through the halls, she came to the conclusion that they left without her. She sat next to the nearest wall and tears began to slide down her face. "Where are they?" Shinobu asked crying, she didn't want to look up and see the disappointment that awaited her.

"Shinobu!" he called out, she didn't want to answer him, she wanted to be alone, not disconcerted by distractions. He walked towards her and squatted down to her current height, he wondered what was wrong.

"Satoru, Shinobu, we have to get going," Naru called out to them, Shinobu looked up to see Satoru smiling at her. Satoru reached out his hand to help Shinobu up, She sniffles and grabbed his hand. She latched her arms around him and he places his arms around her. "We have to get going, now hurry up," Naru said, they walk out the doors of the school and went back to the Hinata.

Shinobu lying on her wonders in deep thought, staring into the ceiling. "He makes me feel all warm inside but is it love or am I just lonely?" Shinobu asked herself. She didn't know how to answer her question or how to explain it either. She felt lost in the catacomb of her own mind, hidden from everyone else.

She sat up and looked around her darkened room, she felt all alone. She got off her bed and left the room, entering the living room surprised to see everyone awake watching television at this dreary hour of the night. She sat down next to Satoru, he looked at her and she blushed brightly. He wanted to, although he knew couldn't take advantage of the moment presented before him.

Her head fell slowly down into his lap, she smiled slightly as she slept. "Satoru!" Naru yelled out with a smirk, "got luck didn't you." Naru laughed a little as Satoru blushed a scarlet color, Keitaro looked over wondering what is going on. Satoru stroked Shinobu's hair gently, it felt velvety to the touch, Shinobu awoke and grabbed Satoru's waist.

"Satoru, can I ask you a question?" Shinobu asked upfront, her head still resting on his lap. He laid out on the couch and Shinobu laid out also, her smile could be seen by all who watched.

"Awww," Naru remarked, "cute! You two go together perfectly, you should ask her out, Satoru." Shinobu slowly closed her eyes, within a moment all was black as she drifted off. Satoru wrapped his arms around her waist and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Satoru slowly closed his eyes, she felt so warm to him, felt feelings unknown until now. He didn't ever want this end, now he was fast asleep, he wouldn't know what is going on until morning. Naru and the others left them to sleep hoping for something interesting to happen between them tonight.

Author Note: The next chapter is Shinobu's Dream, so far there is something however she wants the mystery crush though she has fell for Satoru already. Will they get together like Naru suggested or will it fail from the start. The next chapter shows how Shinobu imagines the time with the one she desires.


	4. Shinobu's Dream

Love Hina: Tusi Ni

Satoru Narusegawa

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, all rights reserved to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan of the show, but I do own Satoru Narusegawa and all characters from his past besides ones that are already in the show.

Pre-note: My story is based on the anime and Shinobu and Satoru go to the same High school. They are about to start their sophomore year and are excited to find their lost love from the previous year.

She found herself resting on the floor of her room like many days before. Her pink pillow under her head, she sat up, the stuffed animals covered the various corners of the room. She gracefully exited her room and walked into the living room, she saw Naru, Satoru and Akiko, and she wrapped her arms around Satoru.

Shinobu, Akiko and Satoru walked to school and headed to their classes, Shinobu saw him sitting. His blue hair shined in the presence of the window behind him. She sat down next to him, she didn't look at him to avoid blushing.

"Sitting next to each other again," he said with a smile, he looked at her in deep awe. She was wearing her pink dress, her head bowed down towards the desk. "Your birthday's coming soon," he said, "You're going to be sixteen, right?"

"Yes," she answered, her head still bowed down over the desk, her blue hair glistened in the light. She looked up as the teacher entered the room to start the tenth grade math class. They went through the rules of the class and received the first assignment of the new school year. They began working with their partners next to them, Shinobu and her crush were paired together.

"Lets get started," Shinobu said with an embarrassed smile, she peeked up at him 'he's smiling' she thought to herself. She tilted her head back down towards the desk, many passed through her head. She longed for him to kiss her, she wanted him to hold her close and not let go.

"Shinobu, hello Shinobu!" he called to her, she seemed held by her fantasy, she shook out of it to the touch of his to hers. She felt her heart race, she leaned closer to him, and she closed her eyes, driven on emotion. She continued to lean closer, her lips connected with his, his face turned bright red. The classroom became quiet with only isolated sounds of laughter. "Shinobu, I.." he said stuttering, he tried to get the words out, but the words didn't come out. Shinobu tried not to laugh as she watch him try to say how he felt. She felt the tension build with everyone staring at them, it felt like it was falling apart.

"I love you," Shinobu blurted out, she couldn't hold it back anymore; her face became red in a matter of seconds. She didn't know why she said what she did let alone how to explain her actions. Lust and Love, these emotions go hand in hand for her, she didn't feel one without the other, and she could feel her heart race. The whole class busted out in laughter, tears ran down Shinobu's face.

He watched Shinobu run off crying, he followed her outside the classroom. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, she looked up at him and sniffled. He wrapped his arms around her, "you are so cute," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked, "I . ." he covered her mouth with his two fingers. Shinobu's eyes looked on in total confusion, she didn't know how to react to this awkward moment. She only thought of the talk of that I don't feel the same as you do so lets be friends. She didn't want to hear it, she wanted to leave to leave and never be bothered by this again. She loved him though she felt the he had no feelings for her she wanted to lay down and just die.

He pushed her against the wall, she looked at him wondering what he was planning. His hand touched her soft skin, her eyes were still wet with her tears. She didn't understand what he wanted with her, she didn't have the confidence to deal with this. He moved closer and she started to get worried, she knew she couldn't run.

He moved even closer after every passing second until he could get no closer. He gave her a soft, gentle kiss and she blushed a bright red, "I love you, Shinobu," he said kissing her again. She jumped into his arms knocking him backwards to the ground. She gave him her first passionate kiss, it was more abrasive than the one in the classroom.

"would you mind if I offered you dinner?" Shinobu asked. She looked at him with her girlish charm, she ran her hands through his hair. It was soft to the touch and slid smoothly between her fingers.

"I'll be there, I love you!" he said ever so happily. She kissed him before she went to her next class and he went to his.

Later they met once again outside the class where their relationship began. They walked into the lunchroom holding hands, she was smiling. They pulled out their homemade lunches and sat down at a table. He touched the side of her face and she smiled and blushed. He shifted his hand to the base of the back of her neck and gave her his loving passionate kiss.

"Come taste this," Shinobu said showing him her sandwich, he took a bite of it. To Shinobu's surprise, he brought his own sandwich. He offered her a bite of his sandwich, she took a bite and smiled.

Shinobu got up and sat down on his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders . Her heartbeat accelerated and he could feel it as the seconds passed. "Your birthday is November fifteenth, right?" he asked, she nodded her head yes. It felt weird but like heaven the way Shinobu showed her affection. She acted with a romantic obsession when came to him and he tried to act the same in return.

"We should get to class," she said , with a kiss Shinobu and her love began to walk their separate ways. "Be at the Hinata at 5o'clock, okay?" Shinobu asked with a smile, "I love you." He daydreamed about his newly gotten girlfriend and couldn't wait to taste the dinner she would make. Shinobu was already missing him, but she knew she would see him at dinner.

Hours later, the first school day ended, Shinobu and her boyfriend walked to the Hinata. They walked up the path to the Hinata and saw Su and Motoko. Motoko drew her sword and lunged at Shinobu's love. Shinobu didn't know what to do, she fell to her knees and began to cry.

She awoke instantly and looked around to see that she was still in the Hinata. "I was all a dream" she said to herself not noticing who was sleeping with her. "I can't remember his face," she said softly to herself. She felt arms around her and looked to see Satoru holding her like she was a trophy.

Shinobu blushed at the affection she was getting from him unbeknown to him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep in his arms. Her drifted to around his neck as she got comfortable, her head landed on his shoulder. Her left hand shifted again to Satoru's chest area and gripped his shirt, her right arm still sat around the back of his neck. Her left cheek brushed against his right cheek and he still didn't know what was going on.

Author note: The next chapter, I was thinking of the first day of school for Shinobu and Satoru but I really haven't decided. At first I thought about doing Satoru's dream right after Shinobu's but then I decided against it. This chapter was the hardest one I had so far with my many writer-blocks and it being the peak of Shinobu's emotion for her mystery crush. Well the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one but yet it could and well back to work.


	5. First Day of School

1

Love Hina: Tsui ni

Satoru Narusegawa

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, all rights reserved to Ken Akamatsu and I'm just a fan of the show, but I do own Satoru Narusegawa and all characters form his past that are not in the show already.

Pre-note: Italics are flashbacks or daydreams and single quotes are thoughts. This took longer than expected and is getting more difficult as it goes forward.

Shinobu awoke to see Naru hovering over her, Naru smiled at her. Shinobu got up and went to the hot springs for a nice warm bath. Naru went to her brother's room and looked down at her still sleeping brother and gave him a little nudge. Still, he slept before her without so much as a toss or a turn.

"Satoru, wake up," Naru said annoyed, "Please wake up."Naru flicked on the light and Satoru awoke instantly. Naru had him get ready for school and find Shinobu. She sat down and drank her orange juice, she finished and walked out of the kitchen. Su had left a few minutes earlier and Sarah was still crashed.

Shinobu finished fixing her hair and came out into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for Satoru to come out. He came out ten minutes after Shinobu sat down and Naru came out of the kitchen. Satoru yawned, walked to the couch and sat down. "Satoru you and Shinobu need to get going," Naru said smiling, "Have fun and know that I love you, my little brother." Naru hugged her brother and he had a puzzled look, she handed him his bag as he walked out the door.

"Shinobu, hold up," Naru said grabbing her arm, "So are you going to ask him?" Shinobu's eyes widened as she thought about Naru's question and she blushed as she ran off to catch up with Satoru. They arrive at school and Shinobu can't seem to look at him after Naru's question. 'How would I ask him and what if he said no, I can't do this,' she thought looking at him. He smiled reading what he had first and turned to Shinobu, she blushed brighter.

"What do you have first hour?" he asked, she didn't think about first hour and was preoccupied with her infatuate obsession with Satoru.

"Narusegawa, don't get in trouble this year," Keyiru-san said, "I won't deal with you this year." Satoru looked at him with a devilish smirk and directed his attention back to Shinobu. She saw in the distant the boy who had an obsession with her and she dived into Satoru's arms.

'He's so warm' she thought, 'I don't want to leave.' Satoru wrapped his arms around her and Shinobu saw him blush for the first time and that gave her an uneasy feeling. She let go after she saw the boy leave and she went to class leaving Satoru to find his class alone. He enters the classroom and sits down next to a girl with dark brown hair, her eyes focused on him.

"Your cute," she said, "my name is Modari and who are you?" She moved her desk closer and Satoru but before she could make her move class had begun. Modari realigned her desk with the row and sat quietly once again. Satoru made a sigh of relief as he directed his attention to the front of the room.

"Welcome to first semester drawing," the man said, "I'm Professor Mendraki." Mendraki stood tall, his eyes seemed to show a daydreamer. His suit was neatly pressed and his hair cut short and had the look of a scholar. As Professor Mendraki spoke, Satoru drew pictures in his sketch book though he was running out of room.

While Satoru was in drawing, Shinobu was in math and still recanted what happened earlier. 'Where are you?' she thought, 'I need you, he's here,' three seats ahead of her was Kuro Kasegawa. Kuro became obsessed with Shinobu and followed home on many occasions and drove her insane. She only hoped that he wouldn't see her and she could get through it though it seemed impossible. She scribbled on a sheet of paper, folded and stuffed it her pocket, she spent the rest of the hour daydreaming.

_The school day ended_ _and_ _shinobu waited for Satoru to show, when he did her eyes lit up and quickly turned her head. Satoru grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, she blushed bright red and many thoughts raced through her mind. "I Love you, Shinobu," he said kissing her and all she could think about was what would happen next._

_"I Love you, too, Satoru," she said after finding the courage and she wanted him to never let go though she knew he would. _

Shinobu awokefrom her daydream to her amaze that class had ended and she gracefully exited to find Satoru waiting for her. She could tell that Kuro wasn't to far either and he watched her trying to avoid Satoru. Shinobu felt safe around Satoru and Satoru could see Kuro in the distance. Kuro walked away to his next class after getting glares from Satoru and Satoru was proud of his silent victory. Shinobu remained ignorant of why Kuro wasn't all over her though she was happy that he was gone. Shinobu left Satoru to go to her next class and Satoru began walking to his next class before he was stopped by Kuro.

"Hey, she's mine," Kuro said feeling confident, "I didn't want to fight you in front of the girl. Satoru looked at him surprised and thought if it was worth it or would it be a waste of a suspension. Satoru did not want to make trouble for his older sister and tried to walk away ignoring Kuro. "Well, you are a coward," Kuro said mocking Satoru, "Are you gonna run or are you gonna fight."

"Do you have any idea who I am," Satoru said trying to warn him.

"You are weak," his remarks began losing their strength.

"I am Satoru Narusegawa," he said proud, "and you have ticked me off." Satoru punched him in the stomach bringing him to his knees, "I'll give you one more chance leave now and never bother Shinobu again."

"She's mine,"he said throwing a punch, Satoru blocked the punch and elbowed him in the gut. To finish him Satoru wheel kicked him in the face knocking him out and Satoru walked away to enter his math class. Satoru's desk had Shinobu's name craved into it along with "Why?" and Satoru immediately knew it was Kuro. Satoru scratched it out of the desk before getting called down to the office and when he arrived he was served a suspension slip. He was sent home and Naru was disappointed when she found out.

"Satoru, when is this going to end?" Naru asked, "this is why mom sent you here and now you get in another fight."

"I did it for Shinobu," Satoru replied and he sat down on the couch, Naru soon followed.

"Who did you fight?" Naru asked.

"Kuro Kasegawa," Satoru answered, Naru looked at and smiled as she hugged him, she left for the kitchen and returned with two cups filled with tea.

"He has been pestering Shinobu since last year," Naru said as she took a sip from her cup, "Motoko has chased him off once though we knew he'd wouldn't stop." Naru sat back and grabbed her little brother, she smiled realizing how long it truly has been. "It's been so long since I have been with you like this," Naru said, "I haven't spent this much time with you since you ran away and then I moved here."

"Naru where are you?" Keitaro called out from the doorway, hold groceries and trying to keep his balance. Naru walked over and grabbed the bag before he dropped it, she carried it in to the kitchen where Shinobu walked in. Her head tilted down and her face moistened with tears, Naru grabbed on to her.

"What's wrong Shinobu?" Naru asked with a soft, comfortable voice, but Shinobu turned her head to the side. "What happened?" Naru pleaded as she grabbed Shinobu's arm.

"Ow, your hurting me," Shinobu said, her eyes still full with tears. Naru released her grip and gave Shinobu room. "He wasn't there," Shinobu said with a sniffle, "He said to wait for him and he didn't come, I hate him!" Shinobu ran off to her room and cried into her pillow, Naru enters the room and grabbed her. She held Shinobu trying to ease her pain and Shinobu continued to cry.

"Who did this?" Naru asked, Shinobu looked up at her and then the floor.

"Your brother," Shinobu answered as she fell to her knees, "I love him but why does he treat me like this?"

"You should hear his side," Naru told Shinobu, "you owe it to yourself." Shinobu wiped the tears from her eyes and turn towards Naru.

"Do you think that will help?" Shinobu asked, "and what after that, tell me?"

"At least you'd know the truth," Naru said with a hope to patch up the shattered relations between her brother and a close friend. She walked out of the room to leave Shinobu to make the final decision though she felt she'd ask questions. Satoru entered Shinobu's room and wrapped his arm around Shinobu, she looked at him.

"Finally, you give me attention," Shinobu said, her eyes still red and damp from crying. "Where were you? Tell me!"

"I was kicked out of school," Satoru said some what ashamed. "I got into a fight and they kicked me out for the rest of this week."

Author note: I used the emotional side of any relationship and put in a stalker that gets what he deserves. Well, on to the next chapter, what is on it you'll have to read to find out and the next chapter takes place right after Satoru's last word.


End file.
